


放纵欲望的60天

by PrayerX



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayerX/pseuds/PrayerX
Summary: 十四个人被关在一栋宅子里，所有的出口都被用铁条封住，唯一能离开的方法就是在两个月内让一个人怀孕。这十四个人分别为七对情侣，对他们来说，这本该是还算简单的任务，但把他们关起来的人却下令—他们不能与自己的交往对象发生关系，否则所有人都会死。
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning

这里是，哪里…？  
睁开眼睛，看到的是灰色的天花板。  
陆星昏迷前最后的记忆是冲头而来的铁棍。  
大脑恢复清醒，飞快运转着。他伸手触摸已经结痂的伤口，从伤口的愈合程度，能推算出离自己被袭击已经过了至少几个小时。  
他似乎躺在一个凸起的东西上，后背有些酸痛。  
“琳溪！”他坐起身呼唤女友的名字，“你在吗！”四周传来他的回声，房间内原本黯淡的灯光突然亮了起来。  
“谁啊！叫什么叫！”一个恼怒的男声从斜对面传来，“我靠！这是个什么鬼地方？”  
“呀！这是哪里！”右边传来一个柔弱又带着点惊慌的女声。  
几分钟后，房间里的人都断断续续地苏醒了。所有人脸上都挂着一副不知所云的表情，包括陆星的女友琳溪。  
陆星才发现琳溪居然就在他的左边，不过与他隔了两个人。  
简单询问之后，发现所有人都是昏迷后发现自己来到了这个地方的。有的人说自己是被打昏的，有的说自己闻到了香味失去意识的，还有人说感觉被什么咬了一下醒来之后就发现自己出现在这里的。  
真是跟小说一样的剧情啊，陆星在心中感叹道。  
房间尽头有一扇白色的门。他们所处的房间没有任何东西，也没有任何摄像头以及监控设备。  
缓慢流动的空气，仿佛携带着名为不安与紧张的病毒，在众人之间蔓延开来。  
“我们把门打开，先探索一下这个地方吧，待在这里愣着也不是个办法。”琳溪打破沉默说。  
但是，大家好像都对出去此持不同意见。  
“如果走散了怎么办？”一开始那个有着柔弱声音的女生，王嘉涵首先提出意见。“再说，要是遇到意外，该怎么通知大家？”  
“对啊。”其他一些人纷纷附和道，“而且万一门外是别的房间呢？”“出去了门就自动锁上了怎么办？”“如果外面有人等我们一出来就杀掉我呢？”各种理由层出不穷。  
但是这些理由都被琳溪给个个反驳了回去，“遇到意外的话，人的本能是大喊吧？我们听到喊声，肯定会来救你。如果是别的房间，我们可以在每个房间留一些人，万一遇到不测，可以立即退回去关门。门自动锁上的话，至少证明前方有路。  
如果把我们关在这里的人不是想要把我们锁死，肯定不会断了我们的退路。而且，如果有人想杀我们，他们在这之前就可以下手，何必等到这个时候。”  
看着那些人脸上不服气的神色，陆星正想再说些什么，没想到有人率先发话。  
“这样吧，我们先清点一下人数，然后每个人都报一下名字，最好两两一组，就算之后走散了，至少能知道是谁走丢了...如果我们能出去的话。”王嘉涵旁边的男生说。  
“好主意。”一些人似乎已经被说服。  
陆星敏锐地发现，这里好像所有人都是男女朋友关系，从他们亲昵的姿势可以看出来。如果不是正在交往，也至少是兄妹之类的关系。  
正要打开门时，角落里有个人发话了。陆星记得这个人刚刚好像说他叫宋树，是个看上去不太好接触的人。  
“我不觉得出去是个好主意。”  
“哈？那你为什么刚刚不说！晚了！”杨原语气暴躁地冲宋树喊，他就是一开始那个似乎有起床气，被陆星吵醒的男生。  
“你们没有发现，你们都是两两配对吗？出去之后，就我一个人落单，这也太不公平了。”  
他这么一说，所有人才意识到之前陆星察觉到的问题。在场所有人的交往对象，确实都在这个房间里。  
见一直没有人出声，琳溪开口道，“你可以跟我们走。”她撇了陆星一眼，见他并未露出不快的神情，继续道“这样问题就解决了。”  
宋树这才点了点头，算是答应了。  
打开门之后，没有任何事情发生。  
他们小心地走过两个房间，打开一道看上去平平无奇的门后迎接他们的是一片黑暗。  
突然，灯被打开了。  
众人被灯光刺的眯上眼睛，缓过来后，陆星发现他们身处一个空旷但装饰豪华的圆形大厅内。  
“我是这栋屋子的主人，也是把你们带到这里的人。欢迎来到这里，我可是等了你们很久。没想到你们这么晚才敢出来。你们应该为被我选中感到荣幸，各位。”  
一个低沉的声音从上方的音响内传来。  
“选中nmb，快点把老子给tmd放出去！”一个男生似乎崩溃了，对虚空喊道。  
但是男声似乎并未发怒，扩音器内传来一声轻笑。“你们每个人都因为共同的罪而被带到了这里。要知道在你们昏迷时，外面的世界可是发生了天翻地覆的变化。你们一出去便会被捕，因为你们所犯下的罪行现在已经变成死罪。”那男声讽刺地道。  
一时间大厅静寂无声。所有人都在思考自己曾经干过什么事要被处以死刑，包括陆星  
“因此，我大发慈悲将你们救了出来，如果你们完成游戏，将会得到一个全新的身份开始新的生活。我相信在座的各位都不想再回到之前的家中了吧？”  
陆星突然心口一紧。  
“没有异议吧！好！游戏规则如下：你们必须和不是各位对象的人发生关系，并且每人至少需要和两个不同的人，如果两个月内有一个人怀孕，你们就可以出去！这是为了增加受孕率。但是，如果没有任何人怀孕的话…你们就都会被杀死哦。”  
听到这话在场的女生们都脸色一白，男生们则是紧张的手心都出汗了。众人都有一个共同的想法，这是什么变态的游戏！  
“那个…如果我不孕怎么办？”王嘉涵问道。  
“你是...王嘉涵。我知道你之前在高中时就做过人流，而且你们昏迷时就做过身体检查，你们的身体都是健康的。”  
被点名的女孩子身体一抖，感觉到男友的视线锋利而带着怒气地从旁边扫到她身上。  
怎么可能！这个人怎么会知道自己曾经怀过孕！  
“怎么，没有问题吗？那么——”  
陆星记得，刚才似乎有人抱怨他是单身。琳溪似乎也留意到了这件事，二人对视一眼，同时回头看去。  
“可是我没有女朋友。”  
走在队伍最后的宋树抬头看着音响说。  
“…你先回刚才的房间。”  
奇怪的是，宋树居然乖乖听话走回了房间，回头看了他们一眼就关上了门。  
陆星觉得，他可能是因为逃过一劫而庆幸吧，不知道他会被怎么样？  
“我看得到你们的一举一动，所以如果你们做出游戏规则之外的事，比如尝试逃跑，或者自杀，破坏我的房子…只要有一个人做出这种事，你们所有人都会死。”  
男人透过单向玻璃看着惊恐的男男女女们，露出了玩味的笑容。  
“游戏开始！你们有两个月的时间。再见。”  
传来音响关闭的声音，所有人面面相觑。  
“小星，我们怎么办？”琳溪抱着陆星的手臂，似乎这样就能解决问题般焦急地询问，完全没有刚才领导众人的风范。可陆星脑子里还在回想刚刚那个声音所说的话…只要一人违反规则，他们都会死。  
而且重要的是，他必须得和女生发生关系。  
而他有一个秘密，是琳溪以及所有人，甚至那个生下他的女人都不知道的…  
他是一个拥有两性体征的怪物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Salo


	2. First blood

“吵什么吵！闭嘴！知道老子心情有多差吗？”  
琳溪害怕的声音不知为何让柳曌很烦躁。他昏倒前本想联系女友—刘子诺出来谈分手，要知道她虽然看上去弱不禁风，其实要是和人吵起来，气势不输他母亲，所以他才想和她在外面分手。没想到在出租车上居然被迷晕了，醒来就到了这里，还要被迫玩什么怀孕游戏…真是狗日的小说剧情。  
琳溪还没来得及发火，就有人提前一步开口了。  
“不如先找好房间吧，我想你们应该不想在大厅里和别人做。”  
瞬间所有人的目光特别是他女友的都聚在了杨原身上。  
“他不可能把我们杀死！”  
“对！我不信他有那么大能耐。”  
大厅内一时间变得吵嚷，直到一个之前一直安静的金发女生—秋雨大喊了一句“都别吵了！”众人才安静下来。  
“我觉得我们应该按照他所说的来做。我可不想死，万一刚刚那个声音所说的是真的呢？”  
“你说的简单，那你先献身吧！”  
秋雨似乎被激怒了，“好啊，那谁要先来？”她脱下外套，贴身背心地下的内衣若隐若现。  
没有人说话。  
“我来吧。”杨原开口。他的眼里是男人看中猎物时会露出的标准眼神，即使他们通常没有意识到—渴望。  
杨原的女友没有说话，只是沉默的看着他，不过他看都没看她一眼。  
所有人目送着两个人走远，“我们剪刀石头布来决定谁和谁先开始吧，剩下的就听天由命了。”王嘉涵道，她倒是显得异常冷静。  


在这里已经不知不觉地过了几天，随着时间的流逝，陆星开始怀疑把他们关在这里的人一开始所说的话是否只是空口无凭的威胁。  
陆星花了一个小时就将房子的格局基本摸清了，一共有五楼，二十一个房间，其中有十二个带有阳台。还有十三个厕所，六个书房，四个储藏室，三个被锁上的房间和两个厨房。  
他占据二楼走廊右边的第二个房间。他意外发现衣柜里有一箱子书，所以他每天除了看书就是睡觉，窗外是草坪与石子路，但窗户全部都被锁住了。  
每天都会有食物通过一个隔门被送进来，十份，足够每一个人吃，晚上还会有甜点。  
陆星尝试过抓住送饭的人，但是都没有成功，他怀疑这里被安了摄像头，专挑大厅里没人时送饭进来。  
他自从第一天后再没见到琳溪，他也没有主动去找。毕竟本来他对琳溪的感情就很淡，从一开始就是琳溪主动提出交往。他只是做到一个好男友该做的事和责任，而且他也不想看见琳溪被别的男生压在身下的样子。  
她那天和柳瞾走了。不知道她怎么样了？  
原本要和他发生关系的女生，姜执嫣，杨原的女友，在他面前哭的泣不成声，他只好安慰她并在她睡着之后离开了。  
他一点都不想和任何人进行身体接触。一切与性挂钩的都让他感到恶心，就算是最简单的拥抱也会让他觉得难受，更别说是…  
万幸的是并没有人发现他没有和姜执嫣发生关系。他在走廊里碰到过杨原，不过谁也没有开口说话。  
转机发生在第十三天。  
那天，他拿走了被留下的最后一份甜点。  
那份甜点很甜，甜到他吃到一半就吃不下去，扔到了二楼的垃圾桶里。不一会，困意便向他席卷而来，他便早早睡下了。  
昏昏沉沉中，他感到有人在摆弄他的身体。  
一双手解开他的衣服，指尖轻轻抚过他裸露的胸膛，一路向下停留在他的下身。不同于正常人，那人的手是冰冷的。就像刚从冷冻柜被拿出来的干冰，初摸时没有任何感觉，下一秒就感觉到刺骨的寒冷。  
陆星不安分的扭动身体，那冰凉的感觉随之消失。他似乎听到门被打开和关上的声音，随后又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
陆星做了一个梦；梦里他和一个男生坐在悬崖边，下面是跳下去必死的万丈深渊，但他丝毫不感到恐慌，反而很镇定，他看向身边的人，却发现那人的面孔模糊不清。  
陆星低头一看，衣服不知道为何，上衣有的地方像被撕破一样，大腿上方那部分的裤子全部消失，他的下身裸露在外，也许是在梦境中的缘故，他并不觉得害羞。  
画面一转，那男生正向他说什么，但陆星听不见他说的话，也仍然看不清他的脸，不过，他总觉得这个人似曾相识。男生伸出手时，梦又从这个场景跳到了另一个。  
这次陆星在往下坠落，落啊落，永无止境，风声在他耳边呼啸。他看见身体的部分一块块消失，先是手指，然后是手臂，之后是另外一边的手，脚趾，脚，小腿，大腿....  
突然，刺耳的尖叫声钻进他的耳朵。  
「几点了…?」  
陆星睁开沉重的眼皮，听到了走廊上传来的女生尖叫。他坐起身，睡衣的扣子依旧是整整齐齐的被扣好的。  
就在他打开门时，那女生的尖叫声被瞬间放大了好几倍。  
陆星皱起眉头，捂住耳朵探出身子，发现二楼所有的门都开着，声音似乎是从一楼传来的。  
他走下楼梯，看到了跪在一个地上的女生背影。  
“别喊了！搞什么——”  
从他对面的楼梯冲下来一个男人，似乎同样也被惊扰了睡眠，但是在那男人看见地上的女性时他便一下子住了嘴。  
“谁干的！”杨原大喊道，他脸上的表情一瞬间从愤怒变成了悲伤，他颤抖地走到躺在地上的女人身边。  
跪着的女生是王嘉涵，她惊慌地指着眼前躺在地上的姜执嫣。  
走近他们后陆星便明白了王嘉涵这么恐惧的理由。  
姜执嫣的腹部被剖开，本该在骨盆处的女性生殖.器官—子宫与输卵管不翼而飞。而在她的阴.道处插着一把刀，伤处还在滴血，顺着刀柄滴在木地板上。她临死前的表情凝固在脸上，眼里似乎在诉说着对死亡的恐惧。  
我做了什么，为什么要杀死我。  
陆星不忍的别过头。那一刻，他似乎注意到了什么违和的地方。  
原先的大厅里，那个位置有楼梯吗？  
楼梯底下似乎没亮灯，漆黑一片，看不清通往哪里。  
凶手是不是从那里上来又下去了呢？如果是这样的话，那ta应该还在那里。只要现在下去就能抓到ta，拷问对方为什么要这样对待一个无辜的女性。  
“她，她死了？”琳溪的声音唤回了陆星游离在外的思维，就在他发愣时，琳溪和另外三个人也分别从两边的楼梯上下来了。  
他们盯着面前惨死的尸体，一时不知道该做什么好。  
“谁去把楼上的人叫过来。”  
冰冷的声音从陆星背后传来。不知为何，陆绝星回想起半梦半醒中那双触摸自己的手。  
他转过身，说话的人是个他打过多次照面但从未交谈过的男子，也是一开始在房间里，坐在王嘉涵旁边，提议组队的人。似乎名叫夏明。  
看清夏明脸的一瞬间，他又出现了像梦中那样，似曾相识的感觉。  
没有人说话，大厅里只剩沉默。  
最后，琳溪上楼把剩余的人都叫了过来。清点过人数后，她发现了不对；“少了三个人。”  
“一楼的柳瞾，薛译风和唐理，他们听到王嘉涵那么响的尖叫，难道没有上来看吗？”  
“确实是。而且楼下的灯好像都没亮，奇怪。”宁疏影开口，他指了指楼梯，“我下去看看。”


	3. First blood: Possibility

看着宁疏影走下楼梯，陆星突然有种不安的感觉。  
也许是心理作用，他总觉得楼梯深处往下有什么可怕的东西存在。楼梯就是诱饵，他们便是食物。  
好在过了几十秒宁疏影就回来了。  
“底下怎么了？”琳溪焦急地问他，对方却面露难色。  
“通往一楼的门被锁住了，门上的玻璃窗也被遮住了，完全看不见里面的情况。”  
“那意思就是说，我们没办法出去了。”王嘉涵不知何时已经停下了抽泣，但看上去仍然随时都要崩溃。  
“究竟是谁…为什么要这样！我们到底做了什么！先是莫名其妙的把我们抓来，逼着我们这样那样，现在又要一个一个把我们杀掉吗！”  
陆星听了她的话心底颇有感触。  
没错，他们都是无辜的人，在被带到这里来之前，所有人都过着正常的生活—应该吧。  
“可是，谁会杀姜执嫣呢？”刘子诺说，“我们和她无冤无仇，而且一开始那个——把我们带到这里的人说，如果我们做出游戏规则之外的事就会把我们全部杀死，可是我们现在并没有死，说明凶手就是抓我们来的人。”  
“可他为什么要这样做？”琳溪问，“目的是什么？”  
“既然他能抓我们来并且要我们和不是各自恋爱对象的人发生性.关系，我看不出这样的一个变态—还可能有ntr爱好的变态为什么不会以杀人为乐。”  
“说不定，他就是想要我们怀疑对方最后自相残杀。”刘子诺说出了她的想法。  
“不，我觉得不是他。”夏明开口道。“他的目的应该并不是看我们自相残杀，相反，我觉得他迫切的需要一个新生儿。记得一开始他在广播里说什么吗？如果60天后我们之间没有人怀孕，我们全部会被处死。如果他需要一个孕妇，他不会选择杀死一个女人。不，他不能杀我们任何人，因为我们都是具有生殖能力的正常人。而且杀死姜执嫣的刀是楼下厨房里的，我用那把刀切过蛋糕。可惜的是，我们不能去证实我的想法。不过，那把刀应该不是致死的凶器，导致她死亡的是切开她肚子的另一把刀。如果凶手先把刀插进姜执嫣的下体，在她晕死过去之后再拔出刀剖开她肚子，伤口处应该会有痕迹。”  
他走到姜执嫣的尸体旁蹲下，指着她的伤处，“但这里明显没有二次撕裂伤，说明这把刀插进去后就没再拔出来过。”  
“那假设凶手就在我们之间，这个人为什么会想要杀死姜执嫣？”琳溪问。  
“可能的原因很多，对方也许和她在进来之前就发生过矛盾，若凶手是女人，也许因为对方和她的男友发生了性关系。但我觉得凶手杀人的原因更有可能是因为占有欲。与其于让姜执嫣被五个男人轮流发生关系，生下不属于自己的孩子，倒不如现在就杀死她。但也可能是对方以为姜执嫣已经和别人发生过关系，不再属于自己，愤怒之下便杀了她。他不仅仅要她的命，还要让她遭受慢性折磨。你看，她是因为失血过多而死，而致命伤是在下体与腹部。插在阴.道里的刀指男人的阴茎。她的子宫被取走，可能凶手是这样想的；她和别的男人发生过关系，我不能让她生下别的男人的孩子。凶手觉得，她就算阴道被插了一刀，苏醒后可能还有力气呼救，如果她此时已经怀孕，胎儿有可能存活。于是他便在她还有意识时剖开她的肚子，把姜执嫣的子宫拿走，以此惩罚她的不忠。”  
“轻率的行动表明他是一个做事前不考虑后果的人——他没有想过，如果抓我们来的人说的是真话，我们全部会被杀死，包括他。而且，姜执嫣也不是百分百自愿和别人发生关系的。”待夏明说完，所有人都明白了他怀疑的对象—杨原，姜执嫣的男友。  
杨原看起来不像是会杀死女友的人，陆星想，前几天他还在走廊上碰到他在关心姜执嫣。  
但他又忆起杨原看着秋雨的眼神，毫不掩饰的欲望，让他觉得杨原此时一切外露的感情都可能是演出来的。  
“你怀疑我！？”杨原愤怒地喊，他的脸色因为怒火黑了好几倍。自己被怀疑导致他整个人都散发着低气压。  
夏明没有说话，所有人注视他的视线让杨原越发恼火。就在他即将爆发时，一直不语的陆星开口。  
“她不是因为肚子上的伤死的。你看，”陆星将姜执嫣的头转过来，让所有人看到上她后脑勺被重击的痕迹。“她是被砸死的。凶手行凶的速度快到她没来得及喊叫就失去了意识。”


End file.
